


through the eyes of a child

by roseballoon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BFFs, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Children, Feels, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Neighbors, Nostalgia, Platonic Cuddling, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, based on my childhood memories, kids being kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseballoon/pseuds/roseballoon
Summary: Bellamy and Octavia Blake are the siblings Clarke Griffin never had: They're her partners in crime, her closest confidents, her best friends.Basically tons of childhood fluff, all based off of comepletely true events in my life





	1. The One Where They All Meet

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is my first story, meaning un-beta'd and written at 2 AM after reading an amazing fic called why don't we go somewhere only we know by bowlingforners!!! go check it out! i guess each chapter will serve as a memory i have, so please leave any feedback or comments! also the base for the story is i had two amazingly close family friend groups, one being my next door neighbors, the other being elementary school besties (both of whom i'm still friends with to this day!), but i just merged them into the neighbors because it would seem more realistic.

Bellamy and Octavia Blake had been in her life since before she could remember (Logically speaking, since she was 3 or 4, when they first moved into the house next door). Abby Griffin had dragged her reluctant daughter over and up the steps of their small, tudor house. It was a challenge to get Clarke to meet new people these days, as she had been going through a shy phase, and she was hoping that this new family would have children. After they had rung the doorbell and waited, a woman stepped out, with a small, freckled, tan boy a little older than Clarke behind her, much to Abby's delight.

 

"Hello! I'm Abby Griffin and this is my daughter Clarke. We live right next door to you." Abby stuck out a plate of cookies (homemade, obviously) without waiting for a response. The small boy peeked his head out from behind his mother's legs.

 

"I'm Aurora Blake. Thank you for the cookies! I'm sure my children will enjoy these. It's nice to meet you Clarke! This is my son Bellamy." At the mention of his name, Bellamy fully emerged from his safe space. "I'm sure his sister Octavia would love to come out and play, however she's down for a nap right now. Maybe later!" And with that, she herded her son inside and shut the door in their faces.

 

"Well!" was Abby's reaction, and she left it at that.

 

That was the start of a polite, but slightly strained relationship, with Abby being not so eager to forgive and forget the way their meeting had ended. That changed, however, when a six year old Bellamy found a five year old Clarke crying in the grassy area between their houses.

 

"Are you okay?" A voice startled Clarke out of her pity party, and she looked up to find a familiar freckled face, all scrunched up, (because he really didn't know what to do when people cried, especially girls).

 

"I-I-I scraped my knee and it really really hurts!" A sobbing Clarke peered at him through her tears. She knew he was her neighbor, but she hadn't seen much of him since their first interaction the year before. Bellamy bent down to look at it, examining it closely from every angle. Finally, he stood up and delivered the verdict.

 

"It doesn't look like much. I think you're probably okay." He offered her a hand up, and she took it, drying her tears. "I'm Bellamy. I live next door with my mom and sister."

 

"I know, silly. We've met, remember? I'm Clarke." He looked thoughtful for a second.

 

"Clarke sounds like a princess's name. Maybe I'll call you Princess Clarke." Bellamy looked at her face, deep in thought.

 

"Then you can be my knight! But I don't really need protecting, so you can just be my friend, okay?" His face broke out into a wide smile, while pretending to slash imaginary things with an imaginary sword. He stopped, thinking."Okay! Hey, can I still fight bad guys?" 

 

"Sure! Hey, do you wanna fight bad guys on my trampoline with me?" He nodded as they raced off towards Clarke's trampoline, only stopping to wiggle through the small opening in the net, then bouncing with so much enthusiasm that they collapsed after 15 minutes. Suddenly, a bell started ringing, the bell that hung next to Bellamy's back door, signaling that it was dinnertime, therfore the end of their pretend fight. Then a thought came to Bellamy.

 

"Can we hang out tommorow? I can bring my sister Octavia!" Her face lit up at the thought of having another playmate.

 

"Great! We can rescue her from a dragon!" Clarke announced as he walked over to the fence door, excited at the prospect of a new, dragon slaying friend.


	2. The One Where They Almost Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls pls pls comment opinions thank youuu also i couldn't wait another day to update hehe so updates will come pretty reguarly possibly once or twice a week. also i cracked myself up at this chapter because my neighbors and i literally almost died in this exact way and it was hilarious

After meeting Octavia, the three of them were inseperable, much to Abby's delight that Clarke had friends, (however she was still a little miffed after their first meeting) and they spent every waking moment together causing mischief under the hot sun.

 

"The three musketeers" is what Aurora had taken to calling them. The three of them did get into quite a bit of trouble, but there was one time that took the cake. It had just rained for three straight days, keeping the kids inside (they had entertained themselves by creating a trading post where they traded away all of Aurora's spare change, buttons, sewing needles, and much to her dismay, her jewlery). The rain had brought out all the berries and flowers of the early summertime, one species on a bush in front catching Octavia's eye. It was a big, fat, red berry. She picked it up and screamed for Bellamy.

 

"BELLAMY! LOOK AT THIS! CLARKE COME LOOK!" After they both came running, Bellamy and Clarke both held up identical berries. Suddenly, an idea gleamed in Clarke's eye.

 

"Why don't we take the berries and make smoothies to give to my mom and dad? We can make them lunch and everything!" Bellamy enthusiastically nodded his head.

 

"We can mush them up and add the mint from the Mcintyre's yard in it too!" Clarke quickly set to work gathering plates and cups while Octavia collected the berries and Bellamy raced over a few houses to gather the mint leaves. They mashed up the berries with the mint, making a rather sweet smelling concotion. Clarke made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for everyone because as a six year old, that was all she could make (and even that was limited). When they were all finished, Clarke had her parents sit on their enormus deck for a "suprise". Abby and Jake waited patiently as they brought out the plates and cups.

 

"Tadaaaa!" Octavia dramatically announced, waiting for amazed reactions. What she got however, was a slightly disgruntled look from Abby and a highly amused one from Jake.

 

"Honey...where did you get these, um, fabulous drink ingredients?" Abby's forehead wrinkled as she looked at the mixture in question.

 

"We got the berries from the front bush and the mint from, uh, from a plant" Bellamy fidgeted, not wanting to be caught stealing from the Mcintyres. He said this just as Octavia went to take a big sip from her own cup. Abby leaped into action, knocking the cup from out of her hands.

 

"NO! Those berries are DANGEROUS! They're poisonus! I don't ever want to see you eat one!" Octavia's lip trembled and she was on the verge of crying. Jake, sensing this, quickly assured them that the PB & J sandwiches were perfect. The trio went back to the front, feeling dejected. Then Bellamy perked up, saying he still had some mint left.

 

"How about we make mint chocolate candy? We can melt down some of my candy and add the mint leaves!" That cheered everyone up, and they all went inside to get to work (The mint leaves in question however, had been peed on by the neighbors dog too many times to count).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to this day, some 8 years later i have absolutely no idea what those berries are and i still to this day, some 8 years later i still want to eat them. also the mint leaf thing is true, the trading thing iss true, literally all of that stuff was true. i died when i found out the mint leaves i had been earting for 12 years had dog pee on them.


	3. The One Where They (Don't) Make New Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment pleaaase as always and Roma is based on a real person, literally the resembelence is uncanny.....i wonder why.

For the first few glorious weeks of summer, it had been just her, Bellamy, and Octavia. Of course, stupid Roma had to come ruin it. It wasn't Roma's fault entirely, it just happend that she had moved onto the block and needed new friends. It was her fault, however, that she was so awful and annoying that the only kids she hadn't driven away were Bellamy, Octavia, and Clarke. Clarke had the unfortunate luck of meeting Roma first, when Abby bumped into her mother at the supermarket and introduced her. Roma was a perfect angel in front of the mothers, all yes ma'am, thank you, yes please, but as soon as she caught Clarke alone, she was bratty. She insulted Clarke, Abby, even her own mother in the 2 minutes they were left alone together. Of course, she informed Octavia and Bellamy of this new trait, as she and Octavia were being forced to have a playdate with her. Unfortunately, this also happened to fall upon Octavia's fateful "fairy day". 

Fairy day was a day, once a month, where her fairy would come and leave her notes and gifts for a day. Even at 5 years old, Clarke knew fairies didn't exist. So did Bellamy, who might have had something to do with the notes...however no on was going to tell an innocent 4 year old that her fairy friend was really Bellamy. So, Bellamy dutifully wrote notes and put them around their house. Roma came over in the midst of this, but she found no interest in the girls. She had set her sights on Bellamy. Roma followed him arounf like a puppy, and finally Clarke and Ocatvia gave up and Octavia went to look for more notes. Clarke wandered outside to a very uncomfortable scene: Bellamy leaving gifts with Roma hanging off him, begging him to let her write the notes. He finally said yes, (Clarke thought only to get her off), and he left the girls in the backyard.

 

"So what do you think the note should say?" Roma asked sweetly, knowing that Bellamy was watching her. Clarke just shrugged and sat down on the swings. She watched Roma write a few more notes. She then got up and went over to Bellamy.

 

"Why do we have to hang out with her? This is sooooooo boring." Clarke saw Roma finish her notes and she skipped over to Bellamy.

 

"Let's go hide them!" She dragged him away, leaving her there. She went inside to use the restroom. As she was washing her hands, she heard Roma talking to Octavia about... her?

 

"Yeah, I came outside and I saw her hiding these notes. I guess she was your fairy after all." Clarke stormed out to the kitchen to find Octavia looking tearful, Bellamy looking like he wanted to give Roma a good kick to the shin, and Roma looking innocently at her. At this moment, Aurora gently guided Roma out the door while saying "I think it's time for you to go home, don't you think?" Octavia ran over to give Clarke a piece of her mind but Bellamy stopped her.

 

"Hey, O. It wasn't her. Roma was just making that up and you know it." But Octavia wouldn't be swayed. Clarke went home after it was apparent she could do nothing in that situation. It took two days, TWO DAYS, of sword fighting with only Bellamy, and no one to rescue before she came around.

 

"Clarke! I'm sososo sorry! I know Roma was just being stupi-I mean not nice" Octavia quickly changed her words after a pointed look from her mother. "It was silly of me to believe her and not you!" She barreled forwards to give Clarke a big hug. After that, all was well. (But they still wouldn't play with Roma, not after their mothers practically begged them to).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if you guys know how much the fairy thing devestated me. i cried for hours because of stupid "roma", who is the same today (meaning still my neighbor, still bratty).


	4. The One Where They Hate School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i know i said updates once or twice a week but i have nothing to do literally all week so here you go! i also kinda struggled with writing the part about Raven, idrk why so apologies for any mistakes and can someone tell me if 5 year olds go to kindergarten or did i mess that up haha and what do they learn aghh its been 10 years

Bellamy, being the bright six year old he was, really enjoyed school. He was a first grader (a first grader!), which meant he was all grown up and he couldn't kiss his mother before he went to school. What he loved was the books. He really loved the books, the way they smelled when you first opened them. He nearly died when they went to the library for the first time. The only thing he didn't like about school (apart from being away from Octavia and Clarke) were his table mates. There was a tall, gangly boy named Jasper who talked too fast and too much and always got his table into trouble, even if no one else was talking. Jasper was alright though, because he wasn't as bad as the rest of his table mates. 

Of course, stupid Roma just had to be at his table. After the fairy incident a few months back, they hadn't seen each other, a thought Roma probably had as she kept smiling sweetly (as if to make up lost time). However, neither of them were bad compared to the other troublemakers. 

There was John Murphy, when called John by their teacher, Mrs. Sydney, had threatened to walk out of the classroom if she didn't "get it right". He was a bully too, always pushing in front of people to get to the slide, stealing Bellamy's pencils when he was drawing because he had "too many", so naturally Bellamy steered clear. 

The last seatmate (but definitely not the least) was a tan, dark haired girl with the name Raven Reyes. She was smart, smarter than most of their class, possibly their teacher. It was no secret that she was gifted. In fact, the principal had tried to put her in a school for gifted kids, although her mother declined (if her clothes had anything to do with that, it probably was financial problems). Whenever Mrs. Sydney asked a question, Raven would almost jump out of her seat.

 

"Who can tell me what a tadpole is?" They were in their tadpole and frog unit, so that meant new class pets.

 

"A tadpole is an amphibian, and a baby frog. It lives in the water." Raven shouted out quickly before anyone else. Mrs. Sydney looked like she was trying to be patient, but she was miserably failing.

 

"Raven. How many times have I told you to wait to be called on?" Raven pretended to look sorry while muttering an apology that wasn't really an apology, and this cycle continued on, usually until she sent Raven out of the room to "think about her actions". 

 

Clarke, however, was just starting kindergarten. She was absolutely thrilled at the prospect of being in the same school as Bellamy, although her kindergarten classes were only half the day. She went to school at 12, and came home with Bellamy at 3. Her table mates were much nicer and kinder, however none of them quite as exciting. There was Maya, the quiet, dark haired girl who never seemed to say a word to anyone except Mrs. Jordan, Harper, her neighbor who sometimes played with the trio, Wells, Mr. Jaha's son and one of her family friends, and Monty, a small Asian kid who was brilliant in science.

 

Her day mostly consisted of learning the alphabet (although she already knew it, thanks to Bellamy who spent an entire week teaching her before she could read a sentence), how to count to 50 , and much more. Clarke really liked to color and draw; she was the only girl in her class who could color inside the lines. After the bell rang at 3 o'clock, she would meet Bellamy in front of the flagpole and they would walk home together. On days when it was rainy or cold, Aurora came to pick them up. One day, after Bellamy had gotten a new pet frog from his classroom (a frog!), and it was raining, meaning Aurora was supposed to come pick them up. They only lived a few blocks away, but no one was going to make them walk home in the rain. They sat on a bench under cover and waited. It wasn't unusual for her to be late; she worked a few towns over and sometimes could get out of work late. This time however, the minutes ticked on, and Clarke started to get worried.

 

"Do you think she forgot about us?" She looked nervously at the street, as if waiting for Aurora to suddenly appear.

 

"Of course not! She wouldn't forget about my new frog either! Hey, what d'you think we should name her?" He distracted her with talk of new names until she forgot about the situation at hand. They were in the middle of debating whether or not Becky was a good name for a frog (Bellamy said yes, Clarke said absolutely not, that was a stupid name) when suddenly a tall, scary looking woman appeared in front of them.

 

"Why are you both still sitting here? School's been out for at least half an hour! Where's your parents?" Suddenly Clarke began to feel scared again. Her face started to crumple.

 

"Sh-sh-she was suppos-s-sed t-t-to be here already!" Clarke started wailing. Then she felt a warm arm around her shoulder and she looked up to see Bellamy, comforting her.

 

"Hey, hey, don't cry. Look, I think Becky is moving! Look at her!" As he explained the situation to the scary lady, she told them to stand up and go inside with her. It was much warmer and she had them sit down on a bench while she called Aurora. It only took a few minutes after that for her to pull in front of the school. She came rushing in, apologizing profusely and hugged each child. She explained that she had a fitting in her tailor's shop that took a little more time than expected. As soon as they got home, they raced up to Bellamy's room to put Becky in her new tank.

 

It wasn't until later that night, right before she fell asleep was that she hadn't agreed on the name Becky. That night, frogs danced around in her dreams, and she woke up with a perfect name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> character names and traits don't fit in with my stories but oh well


	5. The One With The House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my neighbors had a lake house that we would go up to every winter and ski (at Alpine Valley) and then stay for a weekend, and in the summer we would bring our boat and go tubing and then they would host a lake house party with like 50 ppl and it was sososo fun so i'm excited to write this, and as always these experiences are 100% true, with some minor characterization  
> ALSO IMPORTANT this chapter takes place a year and a bit later so i think Clarke is 7, Bellamy 8, and Octavia is 6, it was like August 2009 now its January 2011/June 2011

Winter of 2011

 

The first time they went up to the Blake's lakehouse was to go skiing. However, due to the fact that skiing required balance, the families decided to cut their trip short when they spent the entirety of a day trying to keep the kids upright on their skiis, resulting in them not skiing down a slope at all. They retired back to the lakehouse to just hang out for a weekend. Clarke was surprised at how much it looked like a cabin from a book, all log cabin like (well, it was a log cabin).

Octavia gave them a tour of the house. There were two bedrooms in the basement, one upstairs, and one loft room. Octavia and Bellamy begged for their mom to let them sleep in the loft.

 

"Only if you guys are quiet. I don't want another repeat of last time, and I'm sure the Griffins would like to actually sleep in." The trio promised that they would keep it down and they raced upstairs. In the loft, there was one double bed and one single bed. 

 

"I call this bed!" Octavia flopped down. "Bellamy kicks. Sorry, Clarke." She didn't look sorry at all.

 

"Okay. I snore anyways." Clarke looked at Bellamy, eyes glinting. Then her face flushed a little, thinking of Bellamy. Lately, she'd started to notice Bellamy a little more, but she thought it was just a silly little crush. Right?

 

"It's better than O's sleepwalking. One time..." He launched off into a story involving sleepwalking, a flight of stairs, and a fridge. She was in hysterics by the time he was done. She wandered downstairs to grab them all a snack before the pizza got there. Bellamy started unpacking his clothes and his eyes fell on the bed. He thought of Clarke, and his face felt a little warm. She's just a friend. She's just a friend. He repeated the thought over and over again until he started to believe it. But later when they were laying on opposite ends of the bed, he wasn't so sure he believed it anymore.

 

Summer of 2011

 

After three hours in the car, Octavia was restless, Clarke was napping, and Bellamy had to pee. Finally the familiar log cabin came into sight. Clarke gazed up at it, noticing how much better it looked in the summer, with the warm sun making everything brighter and better.

"Race you to the door!" Bellamy ran in front of her, looking back with a smile on his face.

 

"Hey! Head start! Unfair!" She raced past him, despite being behind (He was a sloooow runner). She was still harboring a little bit of a crush on him, but nothing major so she got to win this time.

After the bags had been unpacked, beds chosen, and sunscreen had been put on, they raced down to the dock. Jake would be bringing up their boat later, so for now they had their paddle board to use to explore. There was an island with an abandoned house on it, maybe 300 feet away from shore, and that was their first target to investigate. 

 

"Hey Clarke! Wanna hear a story?" Bellamy had a glint in his eye as Clarke nodded eagerly. "Once, there was an old couple who lived on the island. Rumor has it that the old woman went insane and had a family of mannequins that she thought were real people." Bellamy smoothly docked them to the shore and helped the girls off. "The husband didn't think something was right, so he started investigating. The next day, their neighbor came over to find the husband, dead on the floor, with mannequins surrounding him. The wife was nowhere to be found." Clarke shivered. Suddenly she wasn't so keen to be at the island. Bellamy sensed this.

 

"Aww c'mon Clarke. You aren't scared, right? It's just a story." Bellamy teased. "You're the bravest princess I know." She giggled at the nickname. He'd called her that since the first day they played together.

 

"I'm the only princess you know." She grinned at him.

 

"Hey! What about me?" Octavia frowned at both of them. The trio was so busy arguing about who was and wasn't a princess that they didn't notice the figure creeping up behind them. Suddenly, Clarke sensed a fourth presence behind them. She whipped around to find a boy about Bellamy's age. She screamed. Bellamy turned around suddenly and flung an arm out to protect the girls. Once he realized the boy wasn't a threat, he put his arms down. The boy looked to be a little taller than Bellamy, with straw colored hir that flopped loosely around his face. The boy stuck out his hand.

 

"Woah. Sorry if I scared you. The name's Wick." Clarke scrunched up her nose at the name.

 

"What type of name is Wick?" She realized her question was rude. "Sorry. I'm Clarke, this is Bellamy and Octavia."

 

"Eh, its no big deal. It's my last name. First name Kyle, last name Wick." He shook each of their hands. "So what's this I hear about a ghost story?" 

 

After that, they were inseparable. Wick lived next door to them. He had just moved there, although it wasn't his lakehouse, it was his all the time house. Although the trio only came up for a weekend at a time, they came up more often, once every week, sometimes every other week. The boys bonded over Star Wars references and Wick had the whole group in tears with his hilarious jokes and anecdotes. They told Wick when it was their last day there and he hugged them each and they made promises to see each other next summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS THE SONG THAT I BASED THIS OFF LITERALLY CAME ON SHUFFLE RN AS I WAS WRITING THIS AGHHH I LOVE IT  
> and i was talking to my sister about the memories with our neighbors (she doesn't know i write) and she gave me great ideas so stay tuned  
> ps. that sleepwalking story did happen but its not my story and i dont know all the details


	7. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPTER FYI

okay so i feel really bad cause i lowkey forgot about this story. i'm also working on another story and then i leave for Italy for 2 weeks on wednesday and the time zone is 10 hours ahead, also im swtching from place to place so i wont have a reliable wifi connection for 2 weeks. and i have a whole lotta stuff to finish up here such as packing and whatever and then when i get back school starts like 3 days after so expect longer updates but in like longer time spans so possible 2-3 weeks per chapter starting after august 10th ish again ily all and im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> i'll give a shoutout in my next chapter to whoever can tell me what i based the title off of and when it appears in the series


End file.
